This invention is distinctly different from a conventional automotive battery jump start system. Traditionally, a conventional battery jump start system's main purpose is to provide energy to depleted or weak automotive batteries, whenever the automotive battery cannot start the engine's electrical system due to lack of energy. In essence, a battery jump start system complements and aids in starting a failed system. Conventional battery jump starter systems may include features such as an area light, universal serial ports, power supply output receptacle. These features are integrated in a single embodiment making it cumbersome due to its heavy weight and lack of flexibility in design. These jump starter systems tend to be heavy and contain sealed lead acid batteries. Another downside is the conventional battery jump starter system must be recharged every few months in order to maintain a useful level of power. Continued charging is required because of the inherent self-discharge characteristic of internal batteries. If the unit is not properly charged, it will be of no use to the consumer when they find themselves with a dead or depleted automotive battery.